1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle heat exchanger.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known vehicle heat exchangers that heat-exchange engine coolants with engine oils and transmission oils so as to adjust temperatures of the respective oils. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-113578 disclose a vehicle heat exchanger including stacked flow passages through which an engine coolant, an engine oil, and a transmission oil respectively flow, and enabling the respective fluids to be heat-exchanged with one another. In the vehicle heat exchanger of JP 2013-113578 A, heat exchange is carried out between the engine coolant and the engine oil as well as between the engine coolant and the transmission oil at the same time.
In the vehicle heat exchanger proposed in JP 2013-113578 A, the flow passages through which the engine oil flows and the flow passages through which the transmission oil flows are arranged with the flow passages through which the engine coolant flows located therebetween, so that the engine coolant is simultaneously heat-exchanged with the engine oil and the transmission oil. In other words, the engine coolant is heat-exchanged with the engine oil, and is also heat-exchanged with the transmission oil at the same time.